


girl in a box

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-06
Updated: 2004-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: River awakens.





	girl in a box

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** spoilers for Serenity.

  
Author's notes: spoilers for Serenity.  


* * *

girl in a box

## girl in a box

For a Firefly Friday challenge to expand a scene from Serenity. Beta-ed by sffan and rebecca. 

* * *

There wasnt much from before: Pain, fear, despair, and the smell of burning bone. 

A quick flash, then, of loosening restraints, taste of uncertainty, not-sounds, and a new fear. A soothing voice, the pinch of a needle. 

Then dark. 

Cold. 

Quiet. 

Nothing. 

(Well, nothing except the incongruous memory of the soft, sweet pop of a berry.) 

The dark, cold, quiet nothing was comfort. She was asleep, and she felt it as a texture, and she wrapped it around herself like a blanket. (squirt of sweet) 

It continued, and she was happy. She could live like this forever. 

Suddenly, the dark disappeared. (pop goes the skin) 

The cold snuck away. 

Her quiet was invaded. 

She felt was everything at once. 

Her mind was full of not-sounds again, and her ears heard voices, and she couldnt translate. She was liquid, solid was a distant memory. 

(girlwhatriverboynakedhellvitalsweekRiverbaronRIVER!) She felt confusion and joy and anger and relief and disdain and even a bit of glee. Too many stimuli. She had to let it out. 

She never heard herself scream. Only felt it in her throat afterwards. 

Tactile sensations invaded her now. Light and warmth and space. Where were her walls? It was warm, but there was still a chill draped around her. Metal under her, digging patterns on her skin. And then, strong arms, redolent with heat and familiarity were around her. 

River? 

The word is solid, familiar. The voice saying it shes trying to remember. 

River. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay, I'm here. 

She wants to know. She pushes all the other distractions aside, focuses on this problem. 

River 

Pain in his voice, pain when she realizesits her name. Her name! She had lost it. And another name comes from deep inside and its 

Simon...? 

Emotion bunches in her chest, forces hot liquid to spill from her eyes. And theres so much relief, that she cant focus, and the voices clamor to be heard again. River (oh, she is River, glorious name!) tries to explain. 

Simon... They-they talk to me, they want me-they want me to talk 

He doesnt understand. She knew that would happen, but now hes here. Close enough for scent, for sense memories to kick in. She breathes in the comfort. 

They're gone... they're gone. We're safe now. We're safe, we're safe, I'm here. 

She knows they wont be safe, not ever, but they are together, and thats all she needs. River needs Simons strength. For now. 

One voice cuts through the fog and the strong marble arms of her brother. Arrogant and scared and angry at his confusion. 

What the hell is this? 

Simon tenses in defiance, in defense. River stays cradled in his shoulder, tasting the salt of her tears blended with the silk of his clothing, damp and smooth. 

This is my sister. 

River. Simon. And a memory of berries.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **girl in a box**   
Author:   **skripka**   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG**  |  **gen**  |  **2k**  |  **05/06/04**   
Characters:  Simon, River   
Summary:  River awakens.   
Notes:  spoilers for Serenity.   
  



End file.
